scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Velma Dinkley
Velma Dace Dinkley is the bespetacled resident genius of the quartet, often being the one to decipher the clues and solve the crimes. She is also revealed to be a great singer. Velma one time dressed herself as a Hydra to scare the Centuar. She weared 2 Fake Hydra Heads on each hand and weares a bunch of Fake Hydras on her Head. Appearance Velma has shoulder length auburn hair (her hair is shorter than Daphne's) and black eyes. She is always seen wearing thick-framed, square glasses (a running theme is that Velma often loses them, after which she can be seen crawling on the floor looking for them saying, "My glasses. I can't find my glasses."). She normally wears an orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and a red shoes. Velma is the shorter of the gang but in the first two movies she is taller than Daphne. Her clothes didn't change much from show to show being almost the same. In the new series Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated she uses ribbons on her hair. 0.jpg|Velma in Scooby-Doo the First Frights Velma.gif|Velma in the Cartoons Scooby2MUVelma.jpg|Velma in Scooby-Doo 2 New velma.jpg|Velma in Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Abilities Velma is the brain of the Mystery Inc so she is like a living Encyclopedia, she knows many languages suchs as hieroglyphs, she knows many things about many things, and uses high technology to help her solve the mysteries they come up with. Actresses portraying as Velma Nicole Jaffe was the original voice of Velma, and portrayed the character in both Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-72) and The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-74). Jaffe married and retired from acting in 1974, and when Scooby-Doo resumed production in 1976, Patricia Stevens was brought in as Jaffe's replacement. Stevens was replaced by Marla Frumkin mid-way through the 1979-80 season of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980). Frumkin voiced the character in four more episodes of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo before Velma was dropped from the series. Velma later returned as a semi regular character in four episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, with Frumkin again voicing the character. Christina Lange voiced preteenage Velma in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo from 1988 to 1991, and B. J. Ward voiced the character in several direct-to-video films from 1997 until 2002. Mindy Cohn, formerly a lead actress on the 1980s TV sitcom The Facts of Life, has voiced Velma from 2002 to the present. Velma was portrayed by actress Linda Cardellini in the two Scooby-Doo live-action movies, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Jaffe returned to voice Velma in 2003 direct-to-video films. In Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins and Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, Velma was portrayed by a young actress named Hayley Kyoko. Character Biography Velma is 15 years old. Velma often makes great use of her skills in such areas as reading Chinese, deciphering scientific formulas, operating communications equipment, and so forth. A running gag of the series is Velma's trouble with keeping her glasses on her face (usually from being accidentally knocked off while being chased by the villain), as she is myopic. Her catch phrase is "Jinkies!" When Scooby (or Shaggy) is too afraid to volunteer for a mission (which tends to be most of the time), Velma often offers them a dog treat called a Scooby Snacks as a bribe. Velma also had an attraction to Johnny Bravo but confessed that she preferred to solve mysteries. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated she's going out with Shaggy Rogers, and is annoyed that she has to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Scooby. Her parents own the Crystal Cove Spook Museum which is filled with Costumes from the gang's previous cases. Catchphrases *"Jinkies!" *"What a Ham!' *"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" *"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" *"My Glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" Family & Relatives * Mr. Dinkley (father) * Mrs. Dinkley '(mother) *'Antie Thelma: 'Works with dolphins at a marine institute. *'Cousin Thelma: 'Studies Egyptian Tombs. *'Dave Walton (uncle) *'Uncle John:' an archaeologist. *'Uncle Cosmo:' another archaeologist. *'Uncle Elmo:' a doctor. *'Aunt Meg:' Who lives with Uncle Evan. *'Uncle Evan:' Who lives in a small town. *'Marcy:' Velma's cousin, the daughter of Meg and Evan. *'Madelyn:' Velma's younger sister. Trivia *The junior-high school aged Pup Named Scooby-Doo version of Velma was animated with a rapid walk similar to that of Marvin the Martian. She was also drawn with glasses somewhat as large as her head, and wore the same clothes style as she does when she is older. This younger Velma always carried a suitcase with her (compact size) that holds a very advanced computer. *In the Johnny Bravo episode "Bravo Dooby Doo," the Scooby Doo cast meet Johnny, with Velma briefly developing a crush on him, but changed her mind by the episode's end. *Also in "Bravo Dooby Doo," homage is paid to Velma's catchphrase, "Jinkies!" When Johnny and the gang are being chased by the evil gardener, Johnny exclaims, "Jinkies," then wonders, "Jinkies, Jinkies. Hey, isn't that a breakfast cereal or something?" *In What's New Scooby-Doo? we find out that Velma is a huge a fan of Ice Hockey, knowing most of the game strategies (she discusses a few of them with Brett Hull). She also plays the game quite well. In fact, in the finals, she's playing for the United States team. *She is afraid of clowns. *In Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated, Velma is shown to be a huge fan of the Hex Girls. *In Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated - The Battle of the Humonganout,Velma was seen kissing Shaggy in the lips. Goofs *In some episodes Velma is seen wearing lipstick. *In the episode "The Caped Crusader Caper" her glasses are white in one scene. *In many episodes, Velma talks without her mouth moving. *In some of the original Scooby-Doo! episodes in the 60's and 70's, Velma's voice is replaced by Daphne's making you think Daphne is talking. Category:Characters Category:Mystery Inc members